


Don't Freak Out

by fandom_explosion



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Finals, Gen, High School, Lucien has a car, Mild cussing, My Chemical Romance References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_explosion/pseuds/fandom_explosion
Summary: Lucien needs to keep his head on straight for finals, and he knows exactly what to do in order to get his mind in the right space.My Chemical Romance.
Kudos: 13





	Don't Freak Out

Lucien shifted his car into park, sitting back, feeling very overwhelmed about what he knew was coming.

Finals.

He studied really hard over the past couple weeks, knowing that finals was coming up very soon. His struggle was actually retaining the information. He didn't have the best memory, especially when it came to what's in the books. Anything else though, he could recite without anything guiding him through.

So he sat in the car.

Waiting for an epiphany to strike him.

But it never came.

He felt his anxiety trying to swallow him, but he silently tried battling it. _It's going to be okay. You tried studying for weeks. Sure, you can hardly remember jack shit about what you were reading, but you know what, at least you tried. Now you just... gotta remember what you forgot... Geez, I suck at this._

As he gradually became fed up with his own uninspiring thoughts, he reflexively grabbed his phone, ready to play one of his emotional support playlists.

Then it hit him.

_What do I play whenever I get really stressed out? ... It's..._

My Chemical Romance.

He quickly turned on the album _Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge_.

And on came "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)".

He took off his seat belt and immediately began jamming out to the music. With how loud he had the song playing and how he was air-guitaring his way through his emotions, we was already starting to feel less stressed.

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say!" He sang almost desperately, letting all of his emotions pour themselves into the lyrics he sang. Whether he admitted it or not, his vocals were actually very good, and definitely fit the genre.

He continued singing, and got more into it with every passing second. He let himself eventually become a part of the song, almost as if he was a co-creator of the track.

With how much he was getting into the song, other students that passed by the car, including Mr. Vega, would stare for a few moments at the car, then walk off, knowing that there most likely wouldn't be a polite answer delivered from Lucien. That, or some thought he was just losing his mind because of finals.

Both were fairly accurate assumptions.

By the time the song came to its close, not only was Lucien almost entirely out of breath, but he felt ready to take on finals.

He turned off his car, grabbed his backpack, and got out of the car, locking it behind him. He proceeded to put in his earbuds and put on "Na Na Na" as he made his way to his first class.

He was determined to make it through finals.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I wrote in between my college finals because I need to get spread my creative writing out to the world! [Also I'm stressed. Help.]


End file.
